Uncle Bob's Happening Pad
Uncle Bob's Happening Pad is the headquarters of Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers and (presumably) the home of the team's sponsor/manager/owner/evil overlord, Uncle Bob. The Happening Pad itself consists of a large manor-styled stone building, two stories tall plus tower and a considerable basement (which may also function as a dungeon). It almost certainly has more hidden sub-levels, as well as numerous secret doors and hidden passages. For the most part, however, the manor is well furnished and well-equipped. it has a well-stocked larder filled with ample food supplies, a well-stocked cellar and an underground well to allow it to draw in water. its walls have been reinforced, and are clearly designed to withstand a siege. Each of the members of the Axe Murderers has their own separate bedroom which they have been allowed to furnish and decorate to their own tastes; for example, Yeh'mon's room is decorated with animal skins and traditional Amani masks, while Fizz Stabbenflabber has converted a good portion of his room into a workshop. All of the team's members have identical rooms, save for Tung'Rak who's room is larger, simply by necessity. The Axe Murderers can choose to live here if they wish, however, they are free to come and go as they wish through portals provided by Tung'Rak; the only condition is that they return when Uncle Bob requests it. Nobody ever disagrees. While the manor is surrounded by high walls on all sides, it does have rather extensive grounds within those walls. Much of the Manor's grounds are used for training facilities for the team. Aside from the normal targets, practice dummies, punching bags and the like, the grounds also include a small pit for sparring in. The grounds also sport a small cultivation project (growing reagents for Tung'Rak's spells and Fizz's poisons). Oddly enough, there is no exit from the manor's grounds to the outside world. In fact, the sole access to and from the manor is the portals created by Tung'Rak. The members of the team have never had the location of the manor reveled to them, and are discouraged from leaving the manor's grounds, presumably to prevent its discovery. All that can be conformed is that the manor itself is in a mountainous region surrounded by thick forest that handily obscures the outside world. However, examination of the surrounding areas have revealed a few interesting facts; besides the fact that the temperature is a lot warmer then the temperate flora of the manors immediate area would suggest, several furtive, short-ranged expeditions have discovered that it is likely not native at all. Further down the mountain, the flora and fauna is more suggestive of a tropical clime. The discovery of a ruined archway suggests that the are was (or still is) inhabited; Yeh'mon stated that the archway seemed to be of Forest Troll design, which, along with the climate and flora, would suggest that the manor is somewhere in Stranglethorn Vale. One flaw with this theory is the fact that there are no significantly large mountains in Stranglethorn. Additionally, the are around the manor seems to be completely deserted, with no sign of Jungle Trolls or any of the other denizens of the jungle. A theory has since emerged that the manor isn't in Stranglethorn Vale itself, but rather in one of the large islands to its west, such as Gilijim's Island. It is not clear if Uncle Bob himself actually lives in the manor or even on the island. category:Buildings category:Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers category:Articles by Darthfish